Starfleet Marine Corps (New Order)
This article is about the Starfleet Marines of ''Star Trek: New Order. For the Marines of Star Trek: Remington, see Federation Marine Corps. For the Marines of , see Starfleet Intelligence Special Operations Branch (Prometheus). The roots of the Starfleet Marine Corps date back to the mid 18th century on Earth. The mission of these marines was to provide sharp shooting and security support to naval captains, as well as perform amphibious raids on shore facilities. The Marine Corps of the United States of America is of particular note, and many of the SFMC's traditions originated with them. the Marines of the United States would fight many galactically known battles during their Three hundred years of service, these included the landings at Tripoli, Libya, during the Barbary Wars, they marched on the Halls of Montezuma during the Spanish American War, eventually they would be involved in the Second World War, fighting actions on Guadalcanal, Bougainville, Tarawa, Iwo Jima and Okinawa, among other places. The United States Marines fought in several more battles during the latter half of the Twentieth century and the first half of the Twenty-first. Decimated by the Third World War, they were officially disbanded by the new world government in 2075 on their three hundredth birthday. The first Starfleet Marines were commissioned under UESPA as Military Assault Command Operations, their first fully joint mission was on board during the Xindi crisis in 2153. when the Earth-Romulan War broke out, the MACOs served as security forces on larger vessels, in case of boarding. With the Federation Charter in 2161 the MACOs were officially reorganized as the Starfleet Marine Corps. They later fought during the Dominion War as landing forces and fighter pilots. They also were used in surgical strikes, deep into enemy held territory. Equipment Their equipment is similar to fleet standard, but with several noted differences, most of the weapons are fitted with expanded power supplies for covert missions, their uniform is quite different from Starfleet norm, borrowing elements from various Battle Dress Uniforms throughout history, it is a light weight black jumpsuit, with several pockets and attachment points for a variety of weapon systems. Among the most archaic weapons in a marines arsenal is his Cutlass, as part of a tradition dating back to the barbary wars, all marines carry them, for both ceremony and combat. the modern cutlass is a collapsing blade comprised of a baakonite/tritanium alloy, and can be electrified to be used as a baton during crowd control scenarios, every Marine must be an expert swordsmen and marksmen, their primary weapon is a modified Type IIIC phaser rifle, equipped with an underslung photon grenade launcher, a stun bayonet and an improved holographic targeting system. on search and destroy missions a Marine might be equipped with a photonic missile launcher attachment that can be fitted to their sidearm, an enhanced Type IIA phaser, on covert missions, they have been known to carry Type III SOCOM carbine phaser rifles, fitted with various accessories on RIS mounts. Battle hymn of the Starfleet Marine Corps From the falls of planet Chin'toka to the shores of Frokus Three. We fight the Federation's battles in space, air, land, or sea. First to fight for right and freedom and to keep our honor clean. We are proud to claim the title of Starfleet Marines. Our flags unfurled to every breeze from dawn to setting sun. We have fought in every environment where we could take a phaser gun. In the snow of Rigel Ten and in Risa's tropic scenes. You will find us always on the job the Starfleet Marines. Here's health to you and to the Corps which we are proud to serve. In many a strife we've fought for life and never lost our nerve. If the Borg or the Dominion ever took on Heaven's scenes. They will find the gates are guarded by Starfleet Marines. :Starfleet Marine Corps hymn adapted from the United States Marines hymn. Adopted 2377. Background information *Hymn adapted from Marine and Ground Troop Equipment, a fan-created article on Journal of Applied Treknology *United States Marines history derived from *Other information derived from "Starfleet Marines, The Few, The Proud", an article on the [http://www.freewebs.com/startreklapon/index.htm Star Trek: New Order home page] Marine Corps (New Order) Marine Corps (New Order)